24
by Uskius
Summary: On a mission carrying information vital to winning the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto and Temari's endurance is tested in ways they never would have thought possible.


*****Author's Note** **With a summary like that, what were you expecting? Ahem. Well, when life gives you lemons you make lemonade. When the internet gives you lemons, however... you merely squeeze the- okay that was too bad even me- AHEM. Well, this is what I'm sure will become the most legendary Naruto/Temari fic of all time, 'cause I'm just that awesome. This is my first try at writing this kind of story, so it'll probably be bad and/or not what you were hoping for; I just decided I will only use "him", "her", and overblow- **AHEM**- superfluous metaphors. And besides, since the very idea of Naruto-centric lemons undermines his entire character, I think I can do anything I want to now. Almost like being omnipotent- which is something no one with my brain should ever be. For added fun, you are now hearing this in the voice of manwithoutabody- and if you don't know him, then Morgan Freeman. Getcha popcorn ready.

**NARUTO: 24: OUTSIDE SUNA: THE FIRST HOUR**

It began as a diplomatic mission, with a thrilling espionage lean: Temari was to relay intel on Kabuto's army to her home in Sunagakure, and then to Konoha. Though she was a jonin now, Temari knew the sheer numbers of the White Zetsu Army had to be accounted for and that she would be best supplied with a partner. It was agreed upon a Konoha ninja would accompany her. Shikamaru would have been her first choice, but his duties didn't allow for him to leave. In fact, pretty much no one's did, and that left only one person:

Naruto Uzumaki.

She'd heard, of course, that his ninjutsu had become especially powerful, after his training with Kumo's jinchuriki. Almost as fast as his father and the Raikage, some had commented. Nearly as powerful as the Three Sannin, another had whispered. While Temari had faith in Naruto's abilities, she thought everyone was taking it just a bit too far and needed to stop riding on Naruto.

But it seemed that the rumors were at least partially true: the blond had easily dispatched the Zetsu Clones they had come across, and carried on as if he'd had no more than a quick run around Konoha. So, the intel had successfully been delivered to Suna, and now they were setting up camp near the Land of Wind's border for the night. Temari jammed the peg in deep, slowly exerting her pressure on it, until it was firmly in place. _There..._ She looked up, and saw Naruto facing towards the Land of Fire. "Ready to turn in for the night?"

"Huh? Oh, heh, I guess." Naruto grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "But, um... Temari? Which tent will be the decoy?"

The Suna kunoichi felt herself begin to blush at the vaguely implied question. "There's a rock cave in that formation behind me. Figured I'd start the fire here and then we'd hop over there for the night." Temari pulled out the firestarter from her pack and knelt down to the firepit. "This will only take a minute, so you can go ahead on over there if you want."

"Nah, I'll stick with you." An uncharacteristic puzzled look appeared on Naruto's face, his cerulean orbs staring into her emerald spheres. "Ya never know when those Zetsu clones will pop up." Temari fixes her stare on the firepit and nods, and begins going to work. The two objects struck against each other, sparks flying from the contact and kindling a heat that quickly spread. Temari exhaled, the flames growing higher, the heat beginning to be felt on her thighs and lower stomach.

_Odd. Fires usually don't start this fast... oh well. _"Alright, let's move out." Temari led the way to the formation that was only a stone's throw away, the distance quickly crossed. Inside there was already a lit lamp, placed there earlier by Temari. From her pack Temari produced the blankets: the thinly padded one they would sleep on, and the top sheet. As she unfurled them on the smooth rock of the cave, she heard Naruto's stomach growl. "I have some extra food pills in my bag. I figured to leave the other things for after we make it to Konoha; and in any case the pills will keep our energy up. This will be more of a rest than a real night of sleep."

Naruto nodded, familiar with Temari's idea. She heard him unzip her pouch and root around for a bit, before she was tapped on the shoulder. In Naruto's hand was one of the food pills, being offered to her. She mouthed thanks and took it, and finished setting up the blankets. Then to her surprise, out of the corner of her ear she heard Naruto setting up his own blankets. She turned to look, and swiftly clamped her eyes shut as she discovered Naruto was for some reason discarding his clothes.

"If you would, please: do that outside the cave..."

Naruto gulped. "Ah, that is... Kakashi-sensei told me the Zetsu clones can latch onto your clothing, and feed off your chakra unnoticed until they have enough to take you by surprise... so, I was just..."

_OH! That's right, I remember now. The Kage Summit..._ Temari looked aside and began loosening her own top. "...Just make sure you're facing away from me." _There's no freakin' way I'm gonna mention how the temperature drops at night in the desert now._ After a few rustles of cloth, Naruto heard Temari slide under the blanket behind him.

_Probably a bad time to mention this, but..._ "Um, Temari? You know how it can get really cold in the desert at night, right? So, we'll prob'ly need to-" Naruto coughed here- "Be a little bit closer together, so..."

Thankful Naruto couldn't see her face, Temari squiggled backwards until her back met with Naruto's. _Man, either I was colder than I thought or he's burning up..._ She heard his breathing fall into an easy pattern, indicating he was close to dozing off, or just very... relaxed. Then Naruto stretched, and his ankle briefly brushed up against hers, causing them both to start and pull away a bit. Temari wriggled backwards, and Naruto met her halfway, their bare behinds coming into contact. They both froze up, neither wanting to move away first or say something supremely awkward. Temari's thougts raced away down scarcely traveled roads; she, of course, had not failed to notice Naruto's growth upon his return. It had surprised her some, as she'd kept thinking of him as a brat too naive for his own good, when he so clearly now was just naive... but now, on account of his awkwardness, she was certain he wasn't so naive as she'd first thought. _So obviously he either doesn't know how to go about THAT, or he respects Gaara too much to try anything... but knowing him, he'd probably say it's both, dammit. And... well, he..._ For a moment, Temari thought of how her relation to Gaara prevented her from meeting the bachelors of Suna, a fact that she had hated since her early teen years.

Naruto, of course, had not failed to notice Temari's softer side. It was what he did, constantly looking for the good in people. It was the only reason why he'd dared not to set up his own blanket, because he'd seen that in her. And inevitably, being the disciple of the "Pervy-Sage" Jiraiya himself, that was not the only thing Naruto had seen in Temari. She too had grown, in the way of Tsunade; but not quite to that point where Naruto began to completely lose interest. There also was that air she had about her, of being an experienced kunoichi, and of confidence. Telling himself it was to separate them, Naruto slowly began to move his hand towards where they met, and then eased it between them and started to push Temari away.

Feeling the fingertips cautiously feeling and pushing at her, Temari exhaled a shaky breath, the decision made. She turned over, and pulled Naruto down onto his back. She slowly slid on top of him, propping herself up on her elbows. Her eyes low, she stared at Naruto, feeling that a long-locked door had now been opened to her suddenly. Heat built up in Temari's heart, and there remained in her a twinge of trepidation over her impulsive decision. She leaned in, her bangs lightly brushing Naruto's forehead, and she closed her eyes and inhaled the moment. Warmth was flowing into her from where her bosom and abdomen where in contact with Naruto, and she let the jinchuriki support her weight almost fully, sinking down lower until her lips were within an inch from his. "Naruto..." Temari moaned, her soft lips ever-so-briefly brushing Naruto's. "Breathe through your nose." With that, Temari applied her mouth to Naruto's, eagerly exploring it with her tongue. Though he made no move to throw her off, Naruto still was not responding. Temari pressed her hips against Naruto, and for a short moment went tonsil-fishing. "Kiss me, Naruto...! I- I need this, I need _you..._ it's just us out here. Forget about everyone else for right now... forget about everything but me, and keeping me warm, and comfortable..." Grinding herself against Naruto further, Temari hoarsely whispered again. "This is all I want right now... N-Naruto...!"

His hands lightly moved over her back, and Temari shuddered. She had been _touched_, but she had never been _felt_, as she was now. Leaning in to kiss again, Naruto's lips met Temari's briefly- soon slipping off and covering her chin, then one lip at a time, while his tongue explored the inside and outside of Temari's mouth. As his tongue slid across her cheek, Temari firmly took Naruto's head in her hands and positioned him before descending again. Their tongues clashed like two mighty and enraged giants struggling for supremacy, and their lips were like opposing tides crashing upon a sandy shore.

The minutes took an appropriately long time passing by, as the mouths of the two blondes were locked in a passionate struggle. The giants now danced within the pearly white circles, an earth-shaking ritual of shared emotion and power. The fervent intertwining peaked, and then slowed to a luxurious tempo, one inhaling as the other exhaled.

Being a jonin, Temari would of course notice the little details, and now she noticed a certain detail wasn't as little as it was when first noticed. Temari sat up and turned to face it, countenance flushed with possibilities. Naruto appeared embarrassed, noticably blushing despite the low light. For so long there was so much she had wanted to give, and now the opportunity was ripe. Letting her hair down, Temari shook her honeyed tresses loose and took hold of Naruto, her cardiovascular organ pounding as hard as she wanted to be. The warmth within her hand was soon within her, a third leg supporting her hips as she leaned forwards and gazed hungrily at Naruto. "I'm going to make you want this..." Soon that very same leg began to pump up and down, running towards a glorious destination. Temari gladly strode with it, keeping time and happily laboring in her breath.

Naruto watched the race transfixed, breathing low and heavy as he groaned. "Temari, ah! lean... forwards..." Quick to oblige, the Suna vixen bent down and rested her head upon Naruto's chest, continuing her rhythm. Naruto wove his fingers into her golden hair, holding her close to him. Remaining close, Temari reached her hands up, grasping at the smooth canvas of Naruto's chest. She then braced herself and began pushing against his armpits, going as far as was possible before springing back up again. The near-bouncing motion was carried out elsewhere on Temari, the swaying to and fro having an hypnotic effect upon Naruto. The tension built up in the spring that propelled Temari back and forth, and finally the spring burst, releasing all its pent up energy. The inertia pinged up into Temari's chest, causing her to cry out.

"Well," She said, four eyes staring at Naruto, "I guess the rush from those food pills is finally useful for something, huh?" Temari grinned, still feeling Naruto was ready to continue.

**THE SECOND HOUR**

Temari adjusted Naruto's thumb marginally, and allowed him to continue. His fingers were warm, and in the back of his mind he was vaguely reminded of when he sucked his finger as a young child. Though Temari at least seemed wholly given over to his administrations, Naruto couldn't help but wonder where this all would lead. "Temari... what's it going to be like after the mission is over? I mean, I'm not exactly the kind of guy that goes around and does this, and... well?"

Aching as his fingers withdrew, Temari sighed and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I'm not that 'type of girl' either, Naruto." Temari wrapped her arms around Naruto, stroking his back and sides. "But for once in my life I just wanted to _do it_, and convieniently enough, you were here."

Naruto leaned back a bit, and looked into Temari's green pools. "So like if Shikamaru was here it would've been him? And... will we be seeing each other again, or what?"

"No, not Shi- it's... different with him. That's all I can say right now. And Naruto... you were just so different from the last time I'd seen you; yet still so honest..." Here Temari slowly kissed the base of Naruto's neck. "...And warm..." Guiding his fingers back towards her, Temari tilted her head upwards and placed feather-light kisses along Nautor's jaw, before nibbling on his ear. "Don't worry about whether or not we'll see each other again after this," She whispered into his ear. "Just right now, it's only you and me. I- I want _you_; I want you to want me." Hearing and feeling Temari say this made Naruto begin to want her, to please her and make happy however he could. He redoubled his efforts with his occupied hand, much to Temari's approval. His free hand rested on her hip, but Naruto had his eyes on another set of Temari's curves... cautiously he swept his hand up her side, and at first he used it to pull her closer. Her breath was hot on his neck. His hand gently slid around to Temari's front and caressed her form, full and firm beneath his touch. Though his tastes were largely based upon Sakura's looks, Temari was becoming more and more appealing to Naruto; this intimate moment where only they existed leading him to take all of her in and make her his.

The almost tickling touch startled Temari, nearly sending her over the edge. She grasped the offending hand and firmly placed it on the small of her back. "We'll get to that in a minute- NARUTO- fir- ah, ahhh!" Unexpectedly, Temari reached the peak and briefly flew above it squeezing Naruto with her arms just as another part of her clenched around his fingers. Feeling like a feather drifting down on a delicate breeze in the sunshine, Temari leaned back down onto the blankets. She breathed happily, perfectly content and feeling like a woman for the first time in her adult life. She considered nodding to Naruto so he would come down to her, but unexpectedly he did so on his own, the tip of his tongue briefly darting out-

**THE THIRD HOUR**

-and back in, eyes wandering down from Temari's lips to her heaving bosom. Temari glanced at him hanging before her, before her eyes met his as their bodies came into contact. "I- I want _this,_" Naruto growled, gaze locked onto a creamy pink circle. Releasing his inhibitions he dove for it, closing another creamy pink circle around it. Naruto moaned, relishing the taste and feel of her on his lips and the tip of his tongue. Lost in the moment, Naruto vaguely imagined he was eating a bowl of ramen: inhaling and moving the portion in with his lips, the odd bite before swallowing, swirling his tongue over his lips to savor the sultry flavor.

Temari made a very satisfied sound, which Naruto could feel resonating within her. "Don't stop..." She guided his clean hand up to the other side, where it rested lightly for a handful of heartbeats before whimsicoracally exploring the unoccupied curvature; an heart-poundingly delicate circle cast round about an erect tower like a moat here, situated in a magnificently sweltering expanse that softly moved about, like a Summer in the high grassland. Naruto surfaced from the moat, and stared hungrily into Temari's verdant oculars. "You don't want the other one to feel neglected, do you?" Needing no more encouragement, Naruto stormed the other of the twin fortresses. Temari's chuckle was bit short, the breath catching in her throat. She closed her eyes, and arched into him for a moment, then the full-body throb subsided and she stretched down again. Pressing the blond jinchuriki's head closer to her, Temari's freed hand explored the shattered fortress, cavorting about in the moat.

After a time, the raiding party left, the booty of the castle thoroughly plundered. Naruto looked at Temari's face briefly, seeing her chin tilted back as she drifted away on some cloud of bliss. But there were other lands to explore; so Naruto descended into the valley, the dew cool on his cheeks. He felt fingers burrowing into his hair as his head was pulled closer to Temari's heart.

The pace of her breaths increasing, Temari felt herself coming alive again...

**THE FOURTH HOUR**

It was like two giants wrestling for supremacy, but this time the simile was taking place on a larger scale. Naruto's desire was at a peak; Temari's firm and voluptuous body striving into him and against him while also attempting to attain a more dominant position, as the two blond ninja showered each other's faces and necks with kisses like a warm and heavy Spring rain. Their lips met again, and their tongues mimicked their outward movements; Naruto grunted into Temari's mouth and rocked his hips against hers. He tried to disengage, to better see so he could position himself, but the sand kunoichi clung tighter to him still, her arms around his neck. "T-Temari..." One arm still draped over his neck, she reached down with the other hand and firmly grasped Naruto, guiding him towards where she'd assumed he wanted to go. She exhaled and shuddered at his entrance, and kissed him more passionately still: euphoric that Naruto at last wanted her, she became determined to make certain that this was not just _his_ moment, but _theirs._

The celestial gates had opened, and Naruto boldly strode down the heavenly corridor. The fervor of his ascent still with him Naruto heard what must have been the clapping of all his ancestors, the slapping of a thigh after a well-told jest; though there was only one form before him. A woman of divinely formed features- no, an angel- stood waiting with arms open wide. They embraced, her arms tightly wrapped around his lower back. Tight, so tight; they had risen above, and now were so close it seemed as if they were one.

Temari gripped Naruto with almost her full strength, with her arms, too. Her fingers clawed into his back, wounding him in her love. Her cries came from the bowels of her being, redolent of a tiger in heat, or some other beast which had long ago inhabited the cave in which Temari and Naruto were. The hard rock of... the cave was at her back, Naruto applying her into it vigorously; and feeling rather like a flower pressed between the pages of a book, she also thought to herself that she would never forget this. She had been waiting for such a moment her whole adult life, and was clinging on to it with all her might. She was only faintly aware of Naruto's own vocalisations. And now, the fuse lit, the point of combustion was reached; Temari exultantly having her grasp on reality blown to smithereens. The echoes of the detonation's roar receded into the distance, the quiet breaths of Temari and Naruto the only sound that remained.

**THE SIXTH HOUR**

Well acquainted with one side, Naruto's curiosity was piqued when he beheld Temari resting face down as he returned from refreshing himself with the canteen of water. The graceful sweep of her calves and thighs, the full form of her hips and but-tocks like the curve of a blue moon. Naruto knelt down behind her, and began softly massaging her left thigh.

"Hmmn?" Temari raised her head and looked back at Naruto. "That feels great, keep it up..." The Konoha ninja obliged her, feeling as much as he was soothing. His strong, sure, hands lithely slid down to the calf muscles, working them over. _When did Naruto become such a good masseuse?_ His ministrations completed on her left leg, Naruto switched to her right. He worked from her ankle up, his eyes always taking in the view of where his hands would be going next, but focusing on the massage became increasingly difficult once he arrived at her thigh. Though the spirits were spent, the flesh was still willing. He took up his hands and began to massage her lower back and hips, his palms radiating outwards from Temari's spine towards her side. "Uhhmmn... yes, c'mon, harder..."

Naruto could not help but do so, because he was. While his treatment carried on, Naruto's gaze was fixated on a certain spot, one he had distantly recalled from his late master's books but had not explored as of yet. "Temari... I'm gonna try something..."

"Fine," She murmured in reply. Though to her surprise, it was not a massage technique: her eyes went wide, and she looked back at Naruto.

"Oh- should I...?"

There pain had caught her attention, but hadn't wholly dissauded her from the idea. "No, no please don't..." She rested her cheek on her forearms, subtly raising up her hips for Naruto. He sighed and nodded, and commenced with the proceedings. Similar to many official goings-on, it seemed to drag on forever, excruciating at times but still with that hope of the moment you attended for looming in the distance. Temari's breaths were coming hoarse and ragged, for there was indeed a certain amount of discomfort within her- but as she was discovering there was an equal if not much greater amount of pleasure therein as well, a fiery euphoria.

The enticing curve of her hips spurring him on, Naruto leaned forwards and encircled Temari's waist with his arms. Temari lifted up further, now stabilizing her position on her knees- sharply crying out as the momentum prodded her forwards. On the spur of the moment, Naruto reached forwards and grabbed Temari's wrists and pulled her back, as if reigning in a wild horse. The Suna woman shrieked, but urged Naruto to continue. And he carried on grandly, as if he were an ancient king riding upon an chariot decorated with a figurehead. Consumed with the molten extravagation, Temari's wrists slipped from Naruto's grasp and he brought he still farther down with his hands on her hips. She howled, the sheets balled up in her fists as she curled in on herself, the flaming passion igniting another fire that flared mightily, lighting her up in a burst from her core to the ends of her extremities. Temari lost consciousness, and slumped forwards-

**THE SEVENTH HOUR**

-onto the blanket, while Naruto wondered how he would ever be able to control himself again if he saw Temari from behind. Standing, he went further into the cave where the water canteen was and washed off, groaning as the cool liquid splashed over him. Shaking off stray droplets he returned to Temari, the sight of her causing him to breathe full of desire once again, though he knew he would need to rest before taking action again. He settled for lieing on the blanket beside her, and gently stroking the curve of her waist and hip, the sensuous sweep of her but-tocks. He had long imagined being with Sakura, stealing a kiss from her before she could protest; of chasing her around his apartment before tackling the pink-haired girl onto his bed and kissing her softly. And yet, here he was... _experiencing_ Temari, who he had noticed but never paid undue attention to. There was the attention he received from Sakura: that of a caring friend and professional ninja, who looked out for him, yes- but still had bonds she was willing to but seemingly couldn't sever; and then the attention he had received from Temari, of an equally professional ninja, but one who still fiercely protected her loved ones though few would see such a quality in her, and now... that of someone who had finally _been_ loved.

Temari's eyes blinked open, and saw Naruto close beside her, felt him stroking her. Slowly she reached forwards until her fingers found the back of Naruto's head, and pulled him in for a slow and delicate kiss. "How long was I out?" She asked, stroking the blond hair of the young man beside her.

"Not long, just a few minutes." Temari nodded, and drew Naruto in for another light kiss. The sweet and timid joining of lips was almost as soothing as Naruto's massage, though he ended it as it started to head in another direction. "Temari..." He questioned shyly, "What do you think of me?"

The kunoichi smirked. "I think you're naive," Here Temari dabbed Naruto's lips with hers- "A contradictory goofball," Now, she placed a slightly deeper kiss on him- "Yet somehow, you manage to bring out the best in everyone. Heh, if you'd asked me three years ago I'd have laughed in your face if you told me this was going to happen. But... here we are... and now I'm even starting to think you're the only I could ever be with this way."

"Well..." Naruto still remembered Temari's words saying now was the only moment that mattered. "There's the war; and, we _are_ from different hidden villages, even though it's an allied army... I _want_ there to be a tomorrow, a next time."

"Knowing you you'll probably find some way to make it work, and... I'll talk to Gaara- yes; he would find out sooner or later- I'll talk to him, and see if I could work something out." It made Temari happy Naruto didn't want to just leave her after their time together in the cave and the mission was over, and she closed her eyes and kissed him again, slow and sweet. _I could almost fall asleep like this..._ But, she felt she owed him for the scene that had caused her to black out, and gently pushed Naruto onto his back. She scooted back and came up to her hands and knees between Naruto's legs. "Just sit back and relax..." Having enough knowledge of anatomy to know exactly what effect her try at a massage would have, Temari began rubbing down Naruto's thigh. She slowly worked the muscles, increasing the pressure when her hands neared his waist. Registering a mental smirk, Temari worked her way down Naruto's leg, her breastices feathering the sides of the limb. The contact gave her an idea, which she tucked away in the back of her mind for later. She changed over to his left leg, this time working up from his ankle, her bosom low over his leg as she inched her massage upwards, adding in a brief lick for good measure. Naruto groaned at that, and Temari continued to massage Naruto's well-toned thigh muscles, her forearm "accidentally" brushing against him.

Licking her lips as she looked up to Naruto, Temari propped herself up with her elbows against the outside of Naruto's thighs, and guided him to her waiting mouth. Seeing more before her, she closed her eyes and massaged what she was able to with her lips and tongue. Naruto was breathing heavily, and he moaned for more. Temari looked up with a teasing wink, and leaned up for a second to bring her elbows between Naruto's thighs. She leaned down as she closed her mouth around him again, and beneath that cupped his form in her palms, taking more of him in until no more would fit. "Aaah! Temari..." Hearing Naruto's call stirred her up, and she more forcefully mouthed him before coming up for air. She inhaled and lightly blew as he left her mouth, swirling her tongue around his end. He twitched at this, signaling he might soon peak again. Cupping him firmer, Temari licked and kissed him along the side, taking note of the length and memorizing what veins stood out where. Leaning up with one elbow on the outside of his thigh she held him at the base with one hand and worked her mouth up the length of the other side, her blond bangs ever-so-lightly brushing up against Naruto. Back at the top she slung her other elbow to the outside of his thigh, and looked down at him before her. She gripped both hands around him, feeling his his warmth; and took him into her, lightly exhaling and licking him gently as though he was a burning hot tidbit of food. Naruto moaned her name again, and his fingers found their way through her hair to the back of her head, pressing down onto him. The mouthful was almost too much at first, but Temari soon grew accustomed to it, and eagerly worked it: harder and faster, as if in a race to finish a tough steak. During this she began to squeeze and glide her hands up and down him, and took him in up to her limit, developing an appetite for his taste. She suddenly slowed her rhythm near to a stop, then picked up again and furiously stroked him, wanting even more to taste. As Naruto groaned and called her, she felt him throb; close to gagging she swallowed him in and continued stroking him until the throbbing subsided. She disengaged with a pop!, and exhaled contentedly as she looked up to Naruto. "That... was awesome."

Temari could only smile as she crawled forwards and eased herself down, wrapping her arms around Naruto and resting her head on his chest.

**THE NINTH HOUR**

For some time, they had held each other, quietly enjoying the warmth and weight and exchanging the occasional kiss. Naruto had now come to recognize Temari's scent, of her hair and of her body. He breathed it in as he held her, until a certain moment came to mind once more. "Temari? I want to try something again..."

The Suna kunoichi grinned, remembering the last time he'd uttered that phrase. She rolled onto her back and threw out her arms, and stretched her legs apart. "I'm all yours." She raised an eyebrow as she saw the blond take up residence between her legs. _But then again, it's about damn time he came back to there._ The eyebrow was raised further when Naruto ran his silken and creaseless palms up and down her thighs, and began to bow his head down between them. Then he paused, as if deep in thought or sending up a prayer.

His pristine lapis lazuli depths peeked at her from underneath his brow. "Would you be fine if I li-" To answer, Temari simply reached forwards and planted him face-first in her, with his mouth still open. After a moment he adjusted, and embarked on his mission. Reaching around, he cupped Temari's smooth and deliciously firm but-tocks for leverage, and applied his tongue to her. It vaguely reminisced him of licking the creme off both sides of a sandwich cookie, the crispness moistening under his tongue's strokes. After the cookie crumbled, Naruto glanced around through the woods, and discovered a pink house of candy. He nudged open the shutters and poked his nose in, inhaling the delectable aroma of the confections therein; licking at the treats left on the windowsills. His lips smacked up the crumbs, and his fingers swept them in to aid the task. The house was warm like nothing else, the heat of the oven permeating through all the cottage's room. Naruto nuzzled his way towards the hearth and had the nerve to stick his tongue out to the flame, even.

_Sometime he's gonna have to- hhhnnng! tell me where he got the idea for this... Naruto...? Who would've thOU- YES!_ Temari maneuvred her legs around onto Naruto's back, clenching him lovingly and weaving her fingers through his hair as she raised up her hips and drew him deeper still into the fairy tale. Temari was faintly aware Naruto would most likely have trouble breathing now, but she didn't care. She herself was almost breathless. The moment's whimsy was aeonian, the intricate delights of the candy cottage explored by an eager wanderer; choice chryselephantine bits tenderly devoured, sticky goodness spreading over his face. Gradually Temari's hold lessened, and Naruto's face came up damp from the pink candy sea. But lo, a witch danced towards him upon the water's surface moaning madly. The witch threw back her hood, revealing a soft and rounded face. Kenning what must be done, Naruto dove for her, and gave her the same treatment as the candy house- for that was how one placated such fairy tale witches: by showing them kindness. And soon enough, the witch cried out and gave Naruto her blessing.

Back in reality, Naruto raised his head and glanced at Temari, then towards the water canteen. "No," Temari started, having caught Naruto's look towards the canteen. "You're not done yet..." Temari pulled her knees up, and then wrapped her thighs around Naruto's head, pulling him back towards her...

**THE ELEVENTH HOUR**

Naruto shook the excess... water off his face, and looked back towards Temari: she had just switched off the lamp, as dawn had passed and the morning was now well underway. Sitting back down on the blanket, she smiled and beckoned to him with one finger. "Now I have something _I_ want to try..." Involuntarily shivering, Naruto made his way to her, and sat down at her side. Smiling coyly, she danced her fingers over his lap and then lovingly grasped him. "This is gonna take a bit of effort from you..." She whispered as she stroked him. Though he still reacted just fine, Temari knew this would most likely not end quite how she wanted it to- but on the upside, it would save a trip to wash off. Straddling Naruto, she continued to stroke him, and leaned in for a kiss. She nipped his lip, causing him to catch his breath at the twinge. His reaction to Temari's touch increasing, Naruto deepened the kiss to lap up more of Temari's now familiar taste. His appetite now fully developed, he moved to plumb the tantalizing depths of Temari's mouth but she broke off the kiss. Leaning back onto the blankets she took her legs and slipped them between Naruto's while gazing into his azure orbs, the stare drawing him forwards as if he was being led with some invisible rope. "Right... there." Curling upwards a bit Temari closed her mouth around him, moaning as she took in his taste. "Mmmn. Now..."

Falling back onto the blanket, Temari gently stroked him, and guided him to between the rise and fall of her bosoms. Once in position she pushed from the sides, enfolding him between her like a savory filling in a bun. Now catching on to her idea, Naruto began a rhythm; a river languidly running through a steep valley. The light air pressure over the scene suggested that almost no limit was unchallengeable, and the easy trickle of the river escalated to lively flow. Up the sides of the hill troupes of dancers climbed, and then began cavorting about upon the peaks. Looking upon Temari, Naruto saw an rosy glow creeping onto her face, matching the pleased exhalations escaping her lips. The sight pushed Naruto into a faster rhythm for a moment. Now sensing a magma river coursing through the valley, Temari sought to cool the heat: and a slow, steady breeze blew over the scene. Naruto's joy flew free as an eagle, from a crystal river to the snow-capped mountains. Sunshine lit the scene, and the refrain of the blond jinchuriki's hymn sounded yet again. Even so, the song slowed and at last faded away. "I'm never going to forget this," Naruto said to Temari.

"And I promise we'll have another night like this," She replied, as Naruto slid off to her side. She mistakenly thought he meant to hold her and gently stroke her, for as she reached to do the same for him he stopped her. There was the power of a dragon flame jutsu in his nimble blue eyes. They were saying he had received a substitute- a very, very, acceptable one, but a substitute nonetheless. Temari shuddered in anticipation: after _giving _and _sharing_, she was about to have something _taken_. Naruto smoothly transitioned her onto her stomach, and once more beheld the young Suna woman from behind. Her maddeningly arousing curves called to him, and he saw the spot he had in mind spreading open before him. Humming like a bird in his unrestrained desire, the bird's beak darted in towards the flower to drink its fill...

**THE FOURTEENTH HOUR**

The energy released in the food pills was still coursing through Naruto and Temari, the power shared by a direct conduit. Naruto still labored behind Temari, the delineation of her but-tocks even now calling out his desire. And not only those luscious curves, but the lines of her well-defined back and shoulder muscles, an altogether irresistable picture forever etched into his memory. Her warmth was his warmth, their breathing wonderfully synchronized as they swayed back and forth with the rhythm, an unheard beat they followed. Then, as it had several times before, the pace changed up, the melody of life sensuously syncopated.

The venus flytrap clamped around the intruding insect, drawing it in amongst its juices. It opened and closed swiftly to make sure the fly's struggle was in check, but this was no fly: it was an antelope, boldly leaping about, only to be ensnared by the gaping jaws of a crocodile! The antelope cried out, being thrashed with the mighty power of the maw. The antelope was swung about in circles, the motion now in a pattern the leaping beast was caught in. Even so the gazellian animal briefly broke free, only to be swallowed whole an instant later. The struggle continued, the antelope _violently_ kicking down the throat of the crocodile, as amazingly the scaled hunter attempted to pass its convulsing meal down the length of its esophagus. Clamping down with all the considerable strength available to it the crocodile gave a last titanic thrash, and the antelope lost consciousness as its meat was siphoned into the belly of the beast.

Whimpering, from sheer habit Temari continued the rhythm, until she noticed Naruto was not moving with her. Sighing at the blissful aching tenderness, she crawled forwards, feeling hollow. Her blond jinchuriki sloughed off of her, falling against a worn spot on the blanket. _Look at what you've done to me, Naruto... _Gravitating to him she turned him onto his back, and wrapped herself around him. She now felt completed here, snug against him. Gently and slowly she began squeezing herself to him, as if to lovingly massage him back into the waking world.

**THE FIFTEENTH HOUR**

The blue shifting waves of Naruto's eyes were still held back at the shores, but he was aware of a warm and steady pressue against him through the dim pinkness, pinkness which reminisced him of a person he knew well. "Mmm, Sakura-chan..." Suddenly the pressure stopped, causing his eye to open. The blood rushed to his face as his situation quickly came back to mind. "I wasn't talking in my sleep, was I?"

"Yes, you were. Sakura-chan would be very envious if she knew..."

"WHAAH?" Naruto ejaculated, eyes bulging out. "Aw, man- I- I..."

"Shut up," Temari said. "I don't need to hear it." She briefly kissed Naruto, then turned onto her back beside him. She sighed, and stared up at the ceiling. "You like her, I get it. I'm disappointed that it came up after all this time we've spent knocking each other's brains out, but I understand... Naruto, I don't think you'll ever know just how special for me this is... and, I know you're enjoying it, but what is this to you...?"

"Sakura... she- I've liked her for the longest time, and I guess I called her name because I though it was finally her. I was... feeling good, y'know, and so I suppose that made me think of her. But..." Naruto rolled onto his side to face Temari. "She's still Sakura. I think she's starting to really like me, but she won't let go of Sasuke. I mean I won't either, but..." Naruto gulped. "So, this is special for me too, cause.. erm, Sakura-chan, she..." To make things worse for Naruto, Temari was smiling and it seemed she understood his stumbling explanation perfectly.

But for a moment she was serious again. "I understand that too; I wasn't getting any either. And... there are people I'd never let go of. I- I _do_ like Shikamaru, Naruto... but you know how he is: 'troublesome' this, 'what a drag' that. But I think you're someone I can count on, to be there when I'm feeling... empty." Temari grinned, and turned face to face with Naruto. "'Sides, I'm the emissary between Suna and Konoha. I'll have your back... and this, and this," Temari ran her hand over Naruto's lean and well-defined chest and abs. "And of course a little of this." Her hand wandered down between his hips, and she squeezed him.

"And I promise I'll do what I can to look out for you," Naruto assured Temari. "And-"

He was interrupted by Temari roughly pushing him onto his back. She rose over him, an dangerous and hungry look in her eyes. "You had me for a few hours... I think it's only fair I have my way with you until _I_ pass out..." Descending like a ripe fruit falling upon the head of a genius, Temari straddled Naruto's face; and cradled his head in her palms, bringing him up to meet her peachy fuzz. He bit into the fruit, and Temari pressed him in further, guiding him in towards the pit...

**THE NINETEENTH HOUR**

Her desires escaping her lips like a warm Summer breeze, Temari massaged the back of Naruto's head with her fingertips and once again drew him in tighter. "You- you're going to have to give that one a name, so we can remember..."

"How does 'The Three-Tailed Beast' sound?"

"The Three- ha, Naruto! That's perfect. Now do it again," And so, the demon's flesh lovingly lashed Temari with its three tails, as if to entice her into being its new jinchuriki. But suddenly, Naruto deviated from the course! Four more tails were released! Unbidden, Temari jerked, bucking up into Naruto, the emergence of the Seven-Tailed Beast touching off a particularly strong and pleasurable ache-

**THE TWENTIETH HOUR**

-and nearly taking her over for its new host. Temari kept her back arched, baring herself to the Beast, which in a surprising moment lifted her up. Finding her legs, Temari braced herself, now determined to seal the Beast away within herself. The heavenly body burst from the Earth, the catastrophic construction pulling the Beast into itself- and even still it was resisted, the Beast pinning the curves against the sky. The lunar dusts ached to return back to the sphere which they arose from; and slowly they began to break apart and come down, lighting up the atmosphere. Though Naruto had to admire the technique, he sensed it was lacking the full _power_. He had read of its legendary use before... And so, he watched as the midnight orb's fragments fell upon him, pummeling him into the ground.

Opening her eyes, Temari found herself in the position in which she vaguely remembered being a handful of hours ago. Though she ached- and to continue- there was another hunger gripping her at the moment, that was getting harder... to ignore. Dismounting, she feathered down to Naruto's port side and dropped anchor. His breath was deep and soulful, face set in satisfied calm like an scene from a memory. It was covered in the earthly dew, as if viewed through the hazy mists of a childhood remembrance. "Back in a moment," She whispered into his ear. Crawling over him to the water canteen and cloth, Temari looped the strap over her neck and balled up the cloth in ther fist, and returned to Naruto. She rested his head in her lap, and lovingly trickled the water over his features; the liquid of cleansing sparkling in the late afternoon sun. The dampness was sponged off.

His blue tints gazing up at his Suna kunoichi, Naruto said unto her, "Thanks, Temari..." Wanting to repay her in kind, Naruto sat up grasped the canteen from where it was enviably situated, sliding its cord over Temari's neck and head.

"Gentle," She cautioned. He nodded his cognizance, and the cool, clear water sluiced over her in crystalline rivulets, diverging and then mingling once more in a minute puddle beneath her. The woven fibres of the sanitary textile lovingly pressed against Temari, soothing away the surplussage of the tears of clouds. Recapping the canteen, Naruto arose to place it in its former spot, but Temari yanked it from his clutches and tossed it just to the side of the drab green blankets upon which they had spent the majority of the past day. "Naruto... one last time, nice and slow, together..."

"Yeah, alright."

"But first-" Temari tilted up Naruto's chin and walked upon surface of his Southern seas with her foliaged encirclements. "I'm frickin' hungry. Just get a few of the travel bars from my pack." Destination changed, Naruto stepped over to that pack, the cave's floor beginning to cool beneath his feet. The warmth of the blanket was in stark contrast with the chill under his soles; though the sun shone in upon them now it was not the season for heat, though for a season heat had engaged it and would in a moment return. Unzipping the pack in a familiar motion, Naruto fingered through it, searching out the bars. Scooping them up he stood and turned around, stepping back onto the blanket. He tossed one to Temari, and unwrapped his own: it was the predictable blend of grains and bits of fruit and a smidge of honey; upon biting into it he discovered an unseen crunchiness to it that reminisced him of the taste of wild hickory nuts. Temari happily chewed hers, tongue running over her lips to snatch up any escaping crumbs. It was soon vanished into her mouth, leaving behind still some appetite for more. So, she scooted over and leaned into Naruto, her tongue searching around his mouth until she found the softened matter she longed to have inside of herself. Once he realized what she was doing, Naruto aided Temari in her task, transfering the remnants of his granola bar to her. She disengaged for a moment to finish chewing and swallowing the morsels, and then gravitated back Naruto's lips to engage him for their final act.

**TWENTY-FOURTH HOUR**

To Naruto, it seemed as if Temari's sigh was like the song of a sparrow drifting up to the heavens. His own exhalations were low, and Temari heard them as if they were a magical droning note that stretched out in anticipation of the birth of all things. And so, there was one singular point, all love and desire and pain tightly converging in it. The convocation of emotions pulsed with an sensous heat, dictating the rhythm of compression and release; milky light arms flowed forwards, and mingled with the arms of the other celestial form, ushering them ever closer to that point.

Fingers lightly stroking her like magnificent tendrils of gas and stars wandering about the cosmos, Naruto lovingly massaged Temari, his thumbs dirfting perilously close to the smoldering core; and slowly his palms radiated away from them around Temari's hips to the alluring flexure of her but-tocks. An mystic gravity pulled the heavenly forms still nearer to the point which threatened to redefine reality in its expansion, then in a moment that seemed to be an eternity but truthfully was only a comparatively short time such a contact occured; the resultant explosion ravaging the skies with its heat. Naruto heard an angelic scream piercing through him, further contrasting and heightening the nebulous clouds of pleasure developing; his own cry for glory joined it, interwining in that perfect harmony which lit up an entire universe of delectation. The aching chorus of bliss reverberated throughout Temari, her physicality briefly forgotten in its exultation; and with such force her soul was nearly sent ascending towards hitherto undiscovered reaches in its triumph.

In the aftermath of that most precious paroxysm stars gleamed down upon the two as they laid against each other, their breaths like whispers of some half-remembered song echoing up from the murky depths of time. A soft breeze gusted into the cave, swirling over Naruto and Temari, and causing the former to realize he had forgotten he was in the nude- and that he did not worry over that in the slightest. Caressing Temari's cheek, he asked of her, "So... what now?" Her smile traced by the starlight, Temari parted her lips and let them answer without words...

**THE EPILOGUE**

"-And that may be the only way to stop Madara now," Gaara concluded. _And with that covered... well, he's Naruto Uzumaki. At this point it's safe to say he's capable of nearly anything... including, perhaps..._ The Kazekage looked past Naruto, and nodded. "Hello, Temari."

"Huh?" Naruto turned and glanced behind him, to find only the barren landscape of the battlefield there. "Gaara! Hey, it's not like you to trick someone like that!"

The right corner of Gaara's mouth rose two millimeters. "True, but it seems my suspicions are correct: Temari's body language in your presence was far different than for two barely acquainted people." Seeing Naruto gulp and involuntarily take a step back, the left corner of Gaara's mouth lifted two millimeters. "Don't worry, I'm not angry; my sister could be doing far worse than the man who most likely will save the entire ninja world."

Relieved, Naruto sheepishly grinned and scratched the back of his neck. "Aw, thanks."

"But one last thing," Gaara said, taking a step closer and letting the corners of his mouth fall to their usual positions. "You didn't get her pregnant, did you?"

**THE END**

****AUTHOR'S NOTE**** So, there it is, what I'm sure will become the most legendary Temari/Naruto fic of all time. Again this was my first try writing this type of story, and I vow upon my manhood that it shall be the last; the world doesn't need more lines like the one that included "childhood remembrance". And if you could make it through this whole story without smiling and laughing or throwing up, I don't know whether to congratulate you or what.


End file.
